Happy Valentine's Day!
by Virtie
Summary: Lucius has a secret admirer but is driving himself insane trying to find out who it is. Will he be able to find the one who sends roses?
1. Searching for Love

Weirdness. . . I thought I was a Gilderoy/Snape fan. . . but I'm really starting to love Lucius/Snape! ^_^;; Go figure :P Anyhoo, here's a quick Valentine's Day story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, the crappy poem. . . It is mine. Forgive me, as I made it up for the story in 2 seconds. XP The characters, though, aren't mine, because they're J.K. Rowling's. :P  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lucius slumped down in the chair in his room. He rubbed his aching head and sighed. /I wish everyone would blow up./ He thought grumpily to himself. /Well, not everyone. . . what fun would that be?/  
  
He stood up and took off his jacket. He walked over to his bed, throwing the jacket carelessly over his chair then sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. He laid down backwards across his bed, spreading his arms out. It wasn't until then that he noticed there was something on his bed.  
  
Rolling over, he picked off a letter that was attached to a single rose. He opened it up and read the poem inside it:  
  
"Your eyes gleam like the flowing seas, your hair, the sun that shines upon it. And still today, I can only say, my love for you grows out of habit."  
  
He blinked a couple times at it. Although it was quite cheesy, the first two lines at least were quite flattering. He even found himself blushing a bit. Looking around the room, he tried to find a way someone could have gotten into his room.  
  
Getting up, he walked over to his door and shouted out into the hallway.  
  
"Isabell!" He waited a while, until finally the patter-patter of a exhausted young maid notified Lucius of her arrival.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked, trying not to yawn, as it was past midnight.  
  
"Did anyone come to the house today?" He asked, running the letter through his fingers.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Ah. . . And no one was in my room?"  
  
"No. . . Is something the matter, sir?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"No. . . thank you," he said, going back into his room and closing the door. He walked over to his bed and picked up the rose. Putting it up to his nose, he inhaled its beautiful scent. He smiled to himself as he crawled into his bed. He set the letter and the rose on his night table, then turned off the light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Lucius was determined to find out who sent him the letter. He spent a good half of the day going around to all the shops and businesses that he'd recently been to, hoping the person might approach him.  
  
As the day wore on, Lucius became more and more frustrated. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than find out who sent him the letter.  
  
When the sun began to set, he decided it was time to stop his search for the day.  
  
/Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day. . . Maybe the person will come out and tell me then,/ He thought encouragingly to himself.  
  
When he got back to his room, sitting on the chair across from his fireplace was a fluffy, golden bear, with both a rose and a letter again.  
  
He rushed over to the gift and opened the card.  
  
"Long it's been since I have seen, a person who's captured me so. I'd give the world just to hold you, and never let you go."  
  
Lucius had to sit down after that poem. It was far more beautiful than the first, which made him blush again. But he sighed, because he still didn't know who it was.  
  
He sat there thinking where he could search next, until something caught his attention. On the back of the letter was a stamp saying "Hogwarts." He jumped up.  
  
"That must be where the person is!" He said excitedly. He had to stop himself from running out of the room, because he realized it was too late in the day, and everyone would be sleeping. /I guess I'll just have to stop by tomorrow./  
  
His hope of finding the person was renewed. For the second night in a row, he went to bed feeling happier than he had in a long time. Cuddled up against him as he slept was the bear that his secret admirer gave him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
AN: Bare with me! This is not done by far! ^_~ There's much, MUCH more to come. 


	2. Kicking Love In The Bum

Sorry about the wait. ^_^ I had planned to write the rest of it ASAP, but then. . . I got ideas for other stories, and more stories, and more chapters for those stories. . . And this ended up down at the bottom of my list.  
  
But happily, I got some encouraging reviews! Not many, but enough to make me continue. :P  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything from HP. But any random people I create are mine! XD  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lucius paced back and forth across his room. That morning he awoke to a huge bouquet of roses sitting atop the table in front of his bed. He was still frustrated by the fact that he didn't know who was sending the gifts.  
  
He wanted to race off to Hogwarts and search for the person, but he didn't want to lose any of his dignity. Fluttering about over some flowers and love letter wasn't how Malfoy's acted.  
  
Well, not in public at least.  
  
He wanted wait till classes were finished, but he didn't want it to be too late in the day. And he didn't want to have to wait any longer. All this waiting really tested his patience.  
  
Early in the afternoon, someone stopped by to do business, so that distracted him most of the day. But finally, he realized what time it was, and almost hexed himself for forgetting so easily.  
  
~  
  
The evening meal was just getting over as Lucius arrived at Hogwarts. It wasn't till he got there that he discovered he had no clue in the world how to find out who sent him the letter.  
  
/Right, I'm just going to start randomly walking up to people saying, "Hello! I've been receiving love letters from someone at Hogwarts, can you please tell me who?" And they're just happily going to 'tra-la-la' over and find the person./  
  
Lucius mentally kicked himself. Why was he getting so worked up over everything? Even if he did find out who it was who sent him the letters, what was he going to do, cheat on his wife?  
  
He then mentally kicked himself harder. /I'm such a daft cow./ He sighed. /I guess I just wanted something to remind me that I'm not -completely- a heartless bastard./  
  
Sorrowfully, he gave up and turned to leave.  
  
"Mmm? What's a full grown Malfoy doing in Hogwarts while classes are in session?" A low voice asked from behind him. "Your son blow up the toilets in the girls washroom again?"  
  
Lucius shook his head. "Not in the mood, Severus. Why don't you go crawl back in your little hole and play with your rats some more."  
  
"Ooohh. . ." Severus cooed mockingly. "Did somebody get stood up on Valentine's Day?"  
  
Lucius gave him a deadly glare. "At least -I- have people who would actually want to be with -me-." He huffed.  
  
Severus turned and started walking away. He sighed and whispered to himself, "Not anymore."  
  
Lucius blinked a couple times as he watched Severus skulk off. His sharp hearing caught Severus's words, but he didn't know what to think of it.  
  
/What. . . how. . . was it Severus?/ He asked himself, baffled. /Severus?/ He asked himself again. He didn't know at all what to think. /How could. . . why?/  
  
Now, he was determined to find out what Severus meant by his comment. He slipped into a desolate hallway. He decided to keep in the shadows until all of Hogwarts settled down for the night.  
  
He made his way through the school, down to the dungeons where Severus usually resided.  
  
A loud crash made him stop abruptly. Further down the hall, he could hear someone cursing and breaking things.  
  
When he got to the end of the hall, he peered into the room. Severus was inside, and by the looks of it, he wasn't too thrilled either. He'd just finished throwing a glass container across the room, which sent it's contents sizzling across the wall. He sat down suddenly and held his head in his hands.  
  
Lucius watched him for a moment. Severus had started scribbling something down on a piece of paper, which he crumpled up and threw behind him. He started scribbling on a new piece of paper.  
  
Stepping back from the doorway, Lucius leaned back against the wall. He couldn't bring himself into going in there. What was he going to say? "Sorry for being a prick earlier, but were you the one sending me love letters?" He laughed at himself. II'm such an idiot./I  
  
He hadn't realized that he actually laughed out loud until he head a chair clank to the ground, followed by foot-steps.  
  
He looked around at the barren hallway. Nowhere to hide. He had no other option. . . He bolted down the hallway and up the stairs as fast as he could, taking the stairs three at a time.  
  
Severus came into the hallway just in time to catch a cloaked figure going up the stairs. It was far too dark for him to decipher any significant characteristics. He stood there baffled for a moment, then went back inside.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Lucius was panting like mad. IWhat an IDIOT!/I He groaned. IThat was just too close. . ./I He sighed again, and headed out. Nothing left he could do here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What?! You mean I have to actually write dialogue?! That's preposterous! -_- Yea, sorry about the cheesiness of the conversations. ^_~ You see, I don't talk much. :P And, I'm not a guy, so I don't know how they talk. XP So sue me, I hate dialogue.  
  
This chapter was going to be muuuch longer, but hell, I say that about all my stories! I just -can't- write long chapters. . . But on a better note! I've already got the next chapter started! With that and my friend strangling me to update more, I think it might get put up soon. :P 


End file.
